Forgotten Royalty
by Kamichan01
Summary: Marie Hathaway is happy just being a normal teenager living a normal life. Until a boy who haunts her nightmares starts to appear almost anywhere she goes. Will Marie find out who this boy is? And is Marie Hathaway even her real name?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Peering into the darkness, I could see six red eyes staring at me. I took a couple steps closer to the red eyes to see it more clearly leaning my head closer to them.

"Hello?" I said speaking into the darkness. One of them- a tall dark figure- lunged out at me as I stumbled backwards trying to keep my balance. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I gasped. He was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. He had dark brown, wildly cut hair the hung in his face covering his red eyes. He wore white t-shirt with a jet-black pull over and his hood pulled over his head; some dark blue jeans and faded black and torn converse. The fact that he was totally and completely gorgeous took away the fact he wore ragged clothing. I noticed that he was staring at me as if I was the most beautiful thing on earth even though I was wearing my pajamas. Then he smiled at me and I blushed returning his smile. Our gazes met each other's eyes and we stared at each other adoringly. My body was completely frozen, I couldn't move.

He spoke," My name is Élan Mason DeMarrow Knight, what is your name?"

I just stared at him.

"Do you have a name?"

I nodded.

He cocked his head sideways, "Will you tell me?"

I nodded again, "My name is M-Marie Hathaway."

He shook his head at me in dismay and smirked at me, "You're lying to me. That is not your full name. Now I'm going to give one more chance to tell me the truth. What is your name?"

I gave him a confused look. Of course that's my name. It's been my name since I was a baby. I mean I think it's my full name, unless my mom is hiding something from me, which I highly

doubt. "Of course that's my full name. It's been name since I was born."

He smirked at me and shook his head again. He disappeared and then he was in front of me with his hands on my throat, slowly tracing my vain. "I know you're one of the Luccas'. You can't hide it from me, one of the most powerful vampires of our time," he leaned closer to me. I could feel his cool breath against my skin as he whispered in my ear, "Rosalind. Tell me, what is your name?"

Something inside me clicked instantly. I could hear the words in my mind: Rosalind Marie DeLucca Hathaway. It was almost as if the person were right there. I could feel his hand tighten around my neck. His eyes glowing red eyes were staring at me. "My name is Rosalind Marie DeLucca Hathaway." Instantly my hand reached up to my mouth covering it.

How'd I know that? Wait that's not even my real name, is it?

"Excellent." He said smiling at me. He lowered his mouth towards my neck and I could feel a sharp pain as I let out a blood-curdling scream. I could faintly hear my mom's voice in the background.

"Marie! Marie, wake up!" she yelled shaking me.

I gasped opening my eyes. I was in my bedroom, sweating. I looked at my clock; it's only seven-thirty. I sighed heavily and looked at my mom. She looked at me with sad; worried eyes wiping my face and hugged me. I hugged her too. "Did you have the nightmare again?" I nodded. She rubbed my back wiping hair away from my forehead where it stuck from the sweat and kissed it. "Don't worry it'll all be over soon." I looked at her shaking my head a little. She's been telling me the same thing since I was little. Somehow, I find it hard to believe. My dreams always felt so real. I could feel those red eyes staring into my soul. He was the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen, somewhat beautiful actually. Something about him always seemed so familiar. Sometimes, if my mom didn't wake me up, when he bit me, it felt pleasureful. Once I had that dream and he bit me, I pulled him closer, moaning and begging him to keep biting me. I wanted him to suck my blood. I enjoyed it until my mom woke me up. I don't understand why I have these dreams or these pleasures or why I know I know him. I just know they're there. I just wish my mom would help me to understand, but every time I ask her, she says when you're older. I'm turning sixteen in a couple of months; she'll have to tell then. I got out of my bed looking out my window.

My mom sighed, "Honey, I promise you I'll tell you about your dreams soon, ok?"

There's a no response. I stood there silently ignoring her as she got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. I sighed. I went to my closet and put on my favorite shirt with a monkey and on it is written: you drive me bananas and put on my red converse(I like to match my shoes with my shirt). I went into the bathroom; brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I didn't really have time to take a shower today because I was already running late to catch the bus, so I headed downstairs, grabbed an apple from the kitchen, and headed out the door. I walked up to the corner of my street waiting for the bus.

"Hey beautiful."

I jumped at the sound of Demitri's voice, "Don't do that. You scared me half to death."

He smiled at me, "Sorry, I could help myself. So, you still up for going to the movies after school?"

I sighed, "You know how mom and dad feel about us hanging out too much. They think its bad for me."

He rolled his eyes at me. Demitri is my brother. My parents got divorced when Demitri and I were little. My dad thought that's since Demitri is a boy that he should take him, so, my mom took me. We've always hung out together since before then, now we hang out even more than we did when we were little. Our parents don't want us to hang out for some unknown reason. Demitri's voice brought me back to reality.

"I don't care what they said, you're my little sister and I want to hang out with you today. So, are you still up for it or not?" he asked.

My shoulders slumped and I sighed. "Yes…but on one condition. You have to buy everything this time, deal?" I held out my hand towards him and he shook it.

"Deal." He said smiling at me.

The bus pulled up from around the corner and stopped. Jan the bus driver opened the doors. As we boarded the bus, I heard someone calling after the bus.

"Wait! Don't leave!" they shouted.

A tall kid with light brown eyes that had a reddish tint to them. He had dark brown hair that looked almost, which was wildly cut; some of his hair was covering his eyes. He looked like the kid from my dreams. Our eyes met for a brief moment and he smiled at me. I quickly looked away boarding the bus with Demitri following behind me. We sat at the very back of the bus as always because people think there's something wrong with me; I always end up falling asleep on

the bus and I have a nightmare and scream out of nowhere. We sat down and I sat on the inside by the window. I looked over the seat to see the kid who was shouting at the bus strode down the aisle towards Demitri and I. Demitri stood up defensively in front of the kid with his hands balled into fists at his side ready to hit the kid if he said anything.

"Can I help you?" he said in a snarky tone.

The kid looked at him shocked. "Um…no. actually I couldn't help but your notice your little friend staring at me before I got on the bus." he said calmly.

i gasped. He sounded just like the guy from my dreams.

"Is that so?" Demitri looked back at me and I blushed.

I nodded to Demitri letting him know it was ok for the guy to sit here.

"Okay, my sister said you can sit here, but you have to sit over there by yourself." he pointed towards the seat next to us.

The guy nodded and sat down. I switched spots with Demitri so I could talk to the kid and see him better. Then I blurted out something I didn't really expect to say.

"Is your name Élan?" I quickly covered my mouth.

He chuckled. "No, that's my brother's name. My name is Mason. And you are?"

I uncovered my mouth, "Um…my name is Ros-Marie. My name is Marie. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to me. I reached out to shake it but Demitri grabbed my other hand and squeezed it, shaking his head, un-noticeably. I dropped my hand and smiled at Mason. "So, you're going to Cambridge

high?" I asked curiously.

"Yea I am. Actually I had no clue that they had a Cambridge here."

"They just built it two years ago. Decided that since we're part of the U.K. might as well make us feel like it. What part of Canada do you live in?"

"Oh, I see. I'm from Taiga."

"Taiga? That's far from here. What are you doing living in the forest."

He shrugged. "My family likes to live in quiet places. You know, away from all the city people. I mean I like the city and all but sometimes, it can get a little crowded. It's just nice to get away for awhile."

He stretched and yawned. He scooted over to his window and rested his head on it falling asleep.

I yawned too leaning on Demitri.

"You tired?" he asked me.

I nodded. Demitri put his arm around me as I lay on his chest, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Marie, Wake up! Its ok, you're fine. I'm with you." Demitri said trying to sound calm.

I was clutching his shirt like a scared child.

"It felt so real…" I said as my voice cracked.

I heard Mason speak up, "Is she ok?" he asked worried.

"She's fine." Demitri snapped.

I turned to see Mason with a worried look on his face. I hid my face in Demitri's chest too scared to look back up at Mason. "Just go away. Please, just go." I said-my voice barely a whisper.

He sighed. "Fine, but I have one question for you to answer first."

I nodded solemnly.

"Why doesn't anyone ever sit back here with you?" he asked curiously.

"I always have nightmares! Now goodbye!" I shouted and stomped off the bus with Demitri trailing behind me. Mason trailed along behind us. I was beginning to get irritated with this guy but also intrigued. I spun

around quickly facing him. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"I just wanted to know what classes you have."

I sighed. "P.E., Geography, Math and English."

"Interesting," he mused, "so do I. Are your classes in that specific order?"

I nodded.

"Guess I'll be seeing you around then."

He gave me one last smile and headed towards the school. I wonder why he is always bugging me. Maybe he's one of those i'm-gonna-stalk-you kind of guys. Never mind that. I have enough to worry about by myself.

"Well isn't this just great." I muttered to myself.

"What is it Marie?" Demitri asked trying not to sound worried.

"He's the one I saw in my dreams." I said.

He froze. "A-Are you sure?"

I nodded and he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was towards the end of the end of the day and Mason was still staring at me. He'd been sitting next to me in almost every class, staring at me. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me; still. I tried to concentrate on the teachers boring lecture but I couldn't. I turned my head towards him staring into his eyes; like I was under his spell. We kept gazing into each others eyes. Demitri tapped my shoulder but i ignored him still gazing into Mason's eyes. They were like dirty mud pools of blood except a lot more beautiful. I was going to raise my hand to excuse myself with Mason but Demitri quickly raised his hand and grabbed mine.

" Mrs. Reed, may we be excused? I don't think Marie is feeling very well. I think I should take her to the nurse's office." he said as I looked at him a bit surprised.

She nodded her head at him and continued her lesson as I was drug out the classroom by my brother. I look at him confused as we started walking down the hall in the opposite direction of the nurse's office.

"Um...Demitri...? The nurse's office is that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

He ignored me and kept walking a little bit more until he finally came to a stop. He released my hand and turned to me looking my dead in the eyes and gripped my shoulders a bit.

"I don't know what happened in there but you need to stay away from that guy. He's dangerous, especially if he's the one you saw in your nightmares Marie. And I'm not saying this because I don't like him, I'm only saying this because I care for you and want to make sure you're protected. Understand?" he asked me with a more intense and serious look. His grip on my shoulders tightened and it frightened me a little. He must've been really scared and concerned for me. I put my hands on his arms as he gently released me from his grip. Taking his face in my hands I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Demitri. I didn't mean to worry you so much. I know how protective you are of me being your little sister and all, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself ya know." I said gently as his hands reached up holding onto mine.

"Please, just be careful around him, for me...?" He asked me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed a bit and nodded my head, giving him a gentle smile.

"Okay. I'll be careful if it will ease your worry." I said.

He let go of my hands and I removed my hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck giving him a hug.

"Whoa. What's going on here?"

I turned when I heard the familiar voice to see Mason standing there.

"Is it not normal for a brother and sister to show their love towards each other?" I said as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He held his hands up in a position of surrendering.

"It's cool as long it's only brotherly and sisterly love." he said.

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course it is you idiot. Now let's head back to class." I said as I grabbed both of their hands heading back towards the classroom. Suddenly they both stopped to look at each other and then at me.

"You're supposed to be sick in the nurses office, remember?" Demitri said.

"Plus, don't you think people would look at you a bit...weird if they saw you come back to class with two guys?" Mason said.

They were both right of course. Demitri had told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want people to think weird things about me because I was out of class with one boy and came back with two. I sighed a bit as I let them go.

"I guess you guys are right. I'll head to the nurse. See you later." I said as I got up on my tippy-toes to kiss my brother on the cheek and waved good bye to Mason Heading towards the nurses office. Before I had gone far I heard Mason make a small comment.

"What? No fair?! How come I don't get a kiss too?" he said sounding a bit hurt, but in a more playful way.

I heard Demtri laugh at him and I giggled too. Maybe Mason wasn't so dangerous after all.


End file.
